Hosshi
Hosshi, real name Acrux, was one of Joker's companions in both the manga and anime of Kaitou Joker series. It was a messenger of the Nile that was sealed in the Pharaoh's temple before being freed by Joker. He was also an old companion of Akai Tsubasa. Appearance It is a round, mysterious green cat-like creature. It has stars on its cheeks and a star-shaped tip of its tail. Anime Before Series It and Akai Tsubasa were long-life companions, traveling around the galaxy on their ship before it became non operational due to the water being spilled onto the control panel. They were both ejected out of the escape pod and crashed onto the island. In order for them to find a way home, both of them tried to find clues to retrieve their precious spaceship. At the same time, its food was scattered all around the world and comes in a form of jewels. At some point of time, both were separated by the Pharaoh and were sealed for more than 3000 years. Season 3 In Episode 28, Joker unlocked the chest in order to obtain the beast, whose cute appearance was to everyone's surprise. Instead of re-joining with Phoenix, it went to Joker instead. During its time with Joker, Hoshii stays by Hachi's side while randomly craving for treasures from current heists and from Joker's collection, much to Joker's horror. Despite being a hindrance as to eating Phantom Thieves' treasures, Hosshi was shown to be competent in helping Joker as the objects hatched out from the digested treasures are of assistance to Hosshi's user for the future, who currently is none other than Joker.Joker is also not a big fan of Hosshi and screams when it comes near. Season 4 Hosshi continues to accompany Joker and Hachi in their heist. Some of the treasures it ate hatches out a map. After everything was over and the spaceship was reclaimed, Hosshi was returned to Phoenix. Abilities *'Treasure Eating:' Hoshii has a mysterious appetite for treasures. After eating one, it lays out an egg reveals an object when hatched. In Season 4, it was revealed by Phoenix that when Hosshi eats treasure of extraterrestrial origin fallen from Phoenix's spaceship, he lays out items that are hints to the Ancient Treasure, such as the Guidance Stones in Season 3. Hence eating earth-carved treasure will result in items not connected to the Ancient treasure, but still of future use to the user. *'Precognition:' Sometimes the object laid by Hoshii are revealed to be useful in the future during Joker's heists. This ability was proven it was initially Phoenix's navigator, guiding the user about the future. *'Treasure Detection:' As Hoshii only eats real treasure, it can tell which treasure is real or fake. Gallery Tweettweetwithsmallfriend.png Hosshii - op3.png CuteHoshii.png Trivia * At first, Joker disliked Hoshii due to his ailurophobia, calling it a pseudo-cat. However, he somehow got over his fear tempoarily (if non-canon), shown in episode 33 when he hides Hosshii in his hat. * Hosshii likes kompeito, which was enforced further that his food looks like kompeito when it was scattered. * If fed a magnet, Hosshii will fall asleep. * Hoshii dislikes hot bathes, evidenced by it not wanting to go into the hot spring. Character Navigation Category:Mystical Beings Category:Phantom Thieves Category:Characters Category:Animals